Cabinet of Sierra
The Cabinet of Sierra is a body composed of the Kingdom's most senior appointed officials in the civilian executive branch of Her Royal Highness' Government. Chaired by the Prime Minister who works in the name of the Monarch, the Cabinet itself is part of the much larger Privy Council which is composed of the monarchy's closest political confidantes. The Cabinet is subordinate to the Executive Council, a body of which it relies on to enforce the Cabinet's decisions. All Cabinet members are selected by the incumbent Prime Minister who, with the approval of the Senate, must be prior to assuming their duties. All members of Cabinet with the exception of the Attorney General and Surgeon General, receive the title of "minister". All ministers serve at the pleasure of the Prime Minister (and in theory, the Monarch) and may be dismissed at any given time without legislative consultation. The Cabinet itself has no constitutional basis and as such, is not treated as an actual legal entity nor does it, collectively speaking, have any legal force. In contrast, the Executive Council, has constitutional power and is responsible for legitimizing the actions of the Cabinet. The authority and responsibilities designated to each ministry from the Council within the Cabinet are recognized by federal law and derive their power from there. Responsibilities The primary purpose of the Cabinet is to devolve the extensive duties and responsibilities of the executive branch, which originates from the Monarch's , a set of outlined powers provided by the Constitution. As advisers to the Crown, the Cabinet theoretically wields immense power in executing and implementing policy on behalf of the monarch. However, it is the Council that enables the Cabinet to dictate executive policy because the monarch has traditionally not involved himself/herself with the day-to-day affairs of governance, and the Council was created specifically for the role the Cabinet has developed. The Cabinet typically develops and proposes strategies and decisions built around the policies of the Prime Minister, and have it reviewed and enforced by the Council. Furthermore, while some actions require royal from the Monarch, it is generally understood that the Council will accede to nearly any decision made by the Cabinet, and by extension, approval by the Monarch. The Prime Minister, who oversees both the Council and Cabinet ensures that there is synchronized consensus between the two bodies at all times. Within each ministry, ministers are the administrative head of their bodies and are often staffed with a networked structure of officials. The immediate subordinate of any given minister is their deputy minister who assists the minister with general operations and ensures that the correct measures are implemented within the ministry. Salary As of 2015, federal law mandates that Cabinet-level positions qualify for an annual salary no less than $150,000 or more than $200,000. There are exceptions however, for certain positions including the Deputy Prime Minister who is subject to different guidelines and regulations. With the exception of the Deputy Prime Minister, the law does not guarantee statutory s or security protection for ministers following departure in office. This contrasts from the Prime Minister and members of Parliament who do receive such protections as mandated by law. However, since 1985, former ministers have received some level of pension assistance through arrangement and negotiations with Parliament. Current Cabinet and Cabinet-level officials The Cabinet officials are listed according to the prime ministerial line of succession: Unofficial Cabinet-level officials is considered a Cabinet-level official.]] :Getty House Chief of Staff – Responsible for managing and supervising Getty House staff, controlling traffic and information within the Getty House, representing the Prime Minister to other government bodies as a liaison, and advising the Prime Minister on important issues. :Administrator of the Office of Bureaucratic and Internal Affairs – Oversees the functions and proceedings of the OBIA, which is responsible for ensuring that laws and regulations are executed and complied to according to the Prime Minister's policies, and for producing a budget for the Prime Minister. :Chairperson of the Board of Governors of the Royal Monetary Authority – Leads and directs the Board of Governors who are charged with managing Sierra's system and monetary policy, advising the Prime Minister on economic affairs, monitoring economic activity, and assessing economic risks. :Ambassador to the League of Nations – Represents the Kingdom of Sierra and its interests in the League of Nations as the leader of the national delegation to both the General Assembly and the Security Council. :Administrator of the Royal Aeronautics and Aerospace Administration – Oversees the operations of Sierra's space exploration and research agency, which is responsible for various aerospace-related operations, including the development of spacecraft, manned and unmanned missions, and collaboration with foreign space agencies and private corporations See also *Government of Sierra *Prime Minister of Sierra *Deputy Prime Minister of Sierra *Executive Council of Sierra *Privy Council of Sierra Category:Government of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra